lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toss Your Cookies
Synopsis Crumbs bakes cookies for YoNang's welcome party, but Mouse poisons them. Plot Bridgette is holding a doll Bridgette: I'm really happy today! I just got a new doll! Her name is Yuva Young, but she likes to be called YoNang! YoNang is able to come to life, just like my other dolls! She's not a Lalaloopsy, but she's from a different franchise called LaTale! I'd better introduce her to my dolls. Bridgette: Hey, everyone, meet YoNang! YoNang: What? Where am I? Crumbs: You're in Lalaloopsy Land! Bridgette: All right, I'll give you some time to introduce yourself to the Lalaloopsies. See you later! Jewel: Well, hello there! Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land! What is your name, new doll? YoNang: Well, uh, my name's YoNang. I'm from the world of LaTale. Jewel: Oh! What's LaTale? YoNang: Well, it's a world full of monsters and supernatural beings and stuff like that. Spot: Wow! That sounds really cool! Crumbs: I really want to make YoNang feel welcome...I KNOW!, we'll make my famous sugar cookies! Later Mouse thinking: Hmph! I never get treats! Wait a minute. I have an idea. >:) I will poision them, so no one can eat cookies but me, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Then, Mouse poisoned the cookies until Crumbs got back Crumbs: Jewel, I need you to taste these cookies so I know YoNang will like them. Jewel: Ok, *eats a cookie* Oh....I don't feel so well...BATHROOM! *runs the Crumbs' bathroom and horrible noises that cannot be explained are heard* Crumbs: Oh my... I didn't know my cookies tasted horrible.. :( Rosy: I'm sure they don't taste horrible, Crumbs.. *analyzes cookie* Somebody poisoned them! Mouse: NO! NO! NO! MY EVIL PLAN WILL BE RUINED! Crumbs: MOUSE! What did you do to my cookies? Mouse: I...I poisoned them! Crumbs: Wait, you poisoned them? Mouse: Yeah, because you never gave me any. Crumbs: Well, you can't do that to people just because they didn't give you a treat. Mouse: Are you going to punish me? Crumbs: No. I just wanted too tell you this. Just because someone doesn't give you something you want doesn't mean you do something bad to them. Mouse: Oh. You're right...I'm sorry for poisoning your cookies. Crumbs: It's okay, Mouse! I accept your apology! From now on, if you ask politely, I will give you a treat! Mouse: Okay! What about the cookies? Crumbs: We still have time to bake more cookies for YoNang's welcome party! At the party YoNang: *eats a cookie* Crumbs: At least she didn't barf! YoNang: Urgh..Aaagh! (Faints) Crumbs: ?! Rosy: She just has an allergy to any kind of cookies, Crumbs. It's still not poisoned. Crumbs: Phew...wait, AN ALLERGY TO COOKIES?! Bridgette: What's going on here? Rosy: YoNang got a little sick from eating a cookie at her welcome party. Crumbs: She has some weird allergy to cookies. Bridgette: Really? YoNang has an allergy to cookies? Weird. Crumbs: *sighs* Next time, I'd better bake a cake instead. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii